The Legend of Eternal Night
by iash2
Summary: Is Sammy Green really in Minecraft? Is she the chosen one? Will the legend turn out to be true? Find out these questions and more in The Legend of Eternal Night. It's rated T just in case .
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second minecraft story; I decided to stop with my other one. Sorry , but I wasn't into it any more. Anyways, this idea came to me last night right before I was going to fall asleep, so it stuck. As always, reviews are always appreciated. Tell me what you think, what should be changed, etcetera etcetera. But you didn't come here to listen to me babble, so onto the story!**

Chapter One: Where am I?

Sammy Green kicked a pebble that was sitting on the side of the road. She watched it skip and bounce down the path in front of her. School had ended seven minutes before, at three pm, and Sammy walking home because it was quicker than taking the bus. It was a day like any other. The sun was shining, a nice seventy-four degrees, and a breeze blew through the landscape. But today would change everything and anything she had ever known.

Her backpack was lighter than usual, for both the math and English teachers didn't feel like giving homework on a Friday. Sammy's wavy light brown hair billowed in the wind. It occasionally went in front of her brown eyes, forcing her to push it back again. Her skin was slightly tanned from being outside so much, but it didn't tan as easily as some other people.

For some reason she felt weird. Sammy looked over her shoulder various times, thinking that she would find someone following her. One of those times she did, a black was noticed. It covered everything in its path and once something was, it had a pattern on it in white that looked like this:

0010101010000101110101010101 0101010101010001110100101010 110000100111010101010011101

0101110100010101101001010100 0101101101010100111010101010 101001101010010101010101010

The weird darkness was approaching Sammy quickly, causing her to panic. She began to sprint forward in a desperate attempt to stay away from the thing. It was just too fast for her, though. The black caused her to fall through the road and forever falling into a dark hole. A few seconds after this occurred, she went unconscious.

...

Ben gathered some things from his house before setting out into the night. He had a steel sword, a full set of leather armor, and some pork chops in case he was hungry or injured. Ben was going to slay monsters of every kind, from zombies to creepers. He wanted to be the best monster hunter in all of Minecraftia. Of course, he was only thirteen, but it was never too early to prepare for a career. All of the monster hunters in his city, Pratum, got so much attention and were highly thought of for protecting the town from the creatures of the night.

Ben was killing monsters from left to right. After only a short while he acquired quite an amount of items from them, including four spider eyes, ten bones, six arrows, two gunpowder, and fourteen pieces of rotten flesh. Tired from bringing in the night's haul, he climbed up into a tree to rest. Ben still needed to stay alert, though, for spiders could climb things.

From his perch he noticed something in the sky. It wasn't anything that he had seen before. It couldn't be a bird, because the only birds he knew of were chickens. The object seemed to be falling from the sky! It came closer and closer until it landed in a bush. Ben climbed down from the tree to examine the thing that fell from the sky. Once he was close enough, he realized what it was.

It was a girl!

**So, what do you think? Review please! And I apologize in advance for slow chapter posting. I am going to be busy with sports and school starts tomorrow. Thanks for reading, and as always, happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the story. Like I said before, I am going to be busier so please excuse long delays between chapter postings. As always, read and review; it's appreciated! That's really all I have to say :) P.S. Writer's block stinks.**

Chapter Two: A New Friend

Ben wasn't really sure what to do. As you can imagine, this has never happened to him before. He decided that it wouldn't be right to leave her here to die. The girl was clearly unconscious, but she was still breathing. He hoisted her over his shoulder and began his trek back to his house.

It wasn't an easy task; carrying someone and fighting off monsters at the same time, but it was possible. By the time they arrived at his house the sun was just above the horizon, turning the sky into a pale pink. He laid the girl down on his bed upon entering the home, and laid down on the ground next to it. Sleep didn't come to him for quite some time. Even though Ben was both mentally and physically tired, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl.

_How can something like this even happen,_ he thought to himself. _People don't just randomly fall from the sky. There is no way that she could get that high, not even if she was blasted from a cannon. And how is she still alive? Normally a drop of fifty feet or more would kill someone. Maybe she's magic._

Ben chuckled at the thought of finding a magical person. The most "magic" that was possible was potion making, enchanting, and works of Notch himself. Thoughts continued to buzz around in the boy's skull as he slowly drifted to sleep.

…

Sammy woke up in a house lying in a bed. She shot straight up and whipped her head from side to side. It was a normal home, except for the fact that everything was, well, blocky. Nothing was round, all just cubic shapes. The last thing she remembered was running from-what was she running from again? Everything was cloudy and distorted in her memory, not counting the fact she could feel her heartbeat in her head. _I remember falling, _she thought to herself. _And everything was dark and weird. _

She got out of the bed and noticed that there was a boy sleeping on the ground. This must be his house. There wasn't much but a bed, a stove, some chests, and a weird table with nine squares forming a bigger one. Sammy decided that she would wait until this guy woke up and figure out what to do from there.

It wasn't until an hour later that Sammy was awoken from her slumber from some rustling. The boy was gathering supplies for something. She groaned a little, stiff from immobility.

He noticed she was up and said, "Good, you're awake."

He seemed very relaxed and laid back. She liked that. If she was in his position, Sammy would start asking a bunch of questions and act very awkward. Not really knowing what to say, she swung her feet over the side of the bed. The action was followed by an immediate head rush.

"Uhhhh," Sammy groaned. "What happened?"

The boy replied with a smile, "Well, for lack of other words, you fell from the sky."

She just stood there baffled. At least that would explain the falling sensation she remembered. But from the sky? How does that make any sense?

"Name's Ben," he said ending the silence.

"Sammy" she replied. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Me too."

After that there was a short moment of silence. It lasted about a minute until Sammy's stomach grumbled loudly.

"You hungry?" Ben asked. "Because if you are, I know of a diner not far from here that has the best bacon you'll ever eat. How about it?"

"Sure," she said trying not to laugh.

Ben opened the door. "After you."

**As always review. Tell me what you think, was it good, what should be changed, and all that other stuff. The next delay between chapter postings will not be as big. *Israphel voice* Promise ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to the story. Review! I might start responding to them now… Don't worry if the story is boring now, it is just getting started ;)**

Ben nibbled on his piece of bacon. It was warm and crispy, just how he liked it. Sammy ordered some bacon as well, but also some bread. The two sat there conversing and eating. It was around noon and the diner was busy with people eating brunch and lunch.

"Do you remember where you came from before landing here?" Ben asked curiously.

"Chicago," Sammy said. He just looked back at her like she was crazy. "You know, Chicago," she explained. "It is in Illinois, the United States, and on Earth."

Ben's eyes widened at the word 'Earth'. "The only time I've ever heard about Earth is in legends," he gasped. "I didn't think it existed."

Sammy just sat there. Here, Earth was just a fairy tale. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud BOOM. The diner shook and a few forks fell off tables, along with many people falling out of their chairs. Several more explosions followed, what the heck was going on?

The two ran outside to see a line of blue creatures. They had long rectangular bodies with four stubby legs, and a sad expression on their faces. Sammy heard Ben mumble to himself, Creeper, and she assumed that was what the monsters were called. One charged towards a building, then exploded. He was followed by many, targeting civilians, buildings, and anything else they could blow up.

A Creeper lunged towards Ben and Sammy. Her feet were glued to the ground by fear. Ben pushed her out of the way, just before the creature exploded. Both lay on the ground surrounded by smoke and screams. Sammy managed to get to her feet, and helped Ben up as well.

"You-you saved my life," Sammy stammered.

"I guess so," he responded. "Ahhh," he said as he sharply withdrew his right leg as it made contact with the ground.

"You're hurt," she said with some shock still in her voice.

"I'm fine," Ben waved off her comment through his gritted teeth.

"We need to get you to a safe place. Do you know of any in the village?" she asked frantically.

"Underground…Entrance…Next to City Hall…Ahhh!" he barely got out.

She grabbed him up into her arms, running to the city hall. Sammy didn't know where she got her sudden strength from but somehow she made it to the safe house. After opening the doors, she went down a set of cobblestone steps. It was lit by torches, and there were many more doors on the way down for safety from zombies.

Once at the bottom, it opened up to a main room with a bathroom, a bedroom, a sick room, and a storage room branching off of it. In the main room there were cushions for people to rest on and two picnic benches for eating and such. There was at least ten other people in the main room, but Sammy ignored them. She needed to help Ben and quickly.

The sickroom would have medical supplies, so she carried him into there. After laying Ben down on one of the cots, Sammy rummaged through the bandages and ointments. She gathered up a few bandages, a potion of healing, rags, a bucket filled with water, and a long strip of cloth. Ben just lay there, moaning and turning. The whole time Sammy had been avoiding looking at his right leg where the explosion caught. That was a good decision.

The skin was red, raw, and burned. Bruises of purple, green, and yellow dotted his shin. It didn't bleed that much, but his leg was covered with the red sticky liquid. She began with wiping away the blood with a wet cloth, revealing the reddened flesh. A few drops of the potion of healing would prevent infection. She placed the cotton pad bandages on his leg and held them in place by wrapping the long strip of cloth around them and the leg. Folding the end of the cloth at the base of the wrap held it in place.

Sammy looked up at Ben's face. She felt like saying something, but every time she tried tears came to her eyes. She had known this boy for half a day and he was already badly injured. His eyes fluttered from time to time, Ben coming in and out of consciousness.

With the help of another citizen, Sammy got Ben into one of the beds in the sleeping room. They were bunk beds all lined up together tightly. There were a total of twenty or so beds. She was tired, but too angry to sleep. First she needed to kill every one of those creatures invading the village. The anger was so intense, it made her want to scream.

So she went into the storage room, fixed herself with a set of leather armor and an iron sword. She would kill every last blue monsters even if it was the last thing she ever did. Without warning, Sammy blasted into the sunlight, filled with rage and anger.

**What do you think? Leave a review and I probably will respond to it in the next chapter I write. I am happy because this chapter was longer, and I plan to start making them longer than this. Now to start writing chapter four!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story time! Read and review, and I will respond to the review at the beginning of each new chapter. A special thanks to thelegendary7 for favorite-ing this story!**

Sammy brought down her iron sword on the first blue creeper to die. It left a small pile of dust that she instantly collect in case it was of any use. Five more of them were reduced to the piles of dust. Sammy had never really fought, but apparently, she was good at it. The creatures didn't have time to react before she sliced through them. Ten more, dead. After a while, there was only one left and she made quick work of it.

Citizens came out of their hiding places, and rejoiced for this new hero. Children and adults came out from behind trash cans, cats and dogs from dumpsters. She was swept off by the crowd of people. They pushed her towards a giant house. Sammy caught bits and fragments of their conversations, which led her to believe the house was the home to the mayor of the city.

Once at the mayor's residence, Sammy was shuffled to the front of the progression. A man knocked on one of the large wooden doors. The crowd had to wait only a short while before the colossal doors were swung open and they were met by a butler.

"How may I help you," he said in a formal tone.

"This girl has saved our village from the nightraider's creepers!" Somebody shout out. It was followed by cheers. But who or what are nightraiders?

"I alert him right away," the butler said. "I did not get your name, miss."

"Sammy," she replied, but then she corrected herself. "Sammy Green."

"Well, then Ms. Green, come inside and I will get the mayor immediately," he said beckoning her inside.

Sammy walked through the large wooden doors, and they closed behind her. The cheering of the civilians was dull as she looked at the enormous entrance. The walls were painted a majestic purple, with paintings slathering their surface. Flowers on small black tables were placed periodically through the entrance hall.

They took a left at the end of the hall and went into a room. Sammy could tell that it was specifically designed for meetings because of the large conference table in the middle of the room. Cushions surrounded the table, and a drawing board was mounted on one of the wall. She sat down at the cushion closest to her, and watched the butler rush down the hall.

Sammy sat there in thought. Who or what were nightraiders? And why did they send monsters to attack the village? Maybe she would ask Ben after she met the mayor. Her mind then wandered off to Ben. She wondered how he was, if he was still in the safe house or if he made it back to his own. His leg looked bad, but it would be alright. She was happy she made a friend so quickly in this strange world.

The mayor then walked into the room. He was younger than Sammy thought he would be, in his mid-twenties or so. He had brown hair that was neatly combed down and perfect. He had green eyes that were very focused and intense. His suit was black with a red tie. Everything about him was sharp and precise, but welcoming at the same time.

A smile spread across his face. "So this is the hero I have heard of," he said as he sat himself down at a cushion across from her.

"I guess so," Sammy replied not knowing what to say.

"I would like to thank you for your services to Pratum, Ms. Green," the mayor started. "My name is Justin, mayor of Pratum for two years. But I don't believe I have seen you're here in the city before now."

"I'm new here," she said quickly. "Well, thank you for having me here Mr. Justin but I should really get going."

"But I haven't had time to thank you yet. If you need anything, just ask," Justin said smiling.

"Thanks, and, uh, bye," she said walking out of the room and out of the house.

Sammy briskly walked over to city hall and walked down the steps to the safe house. It was quieter than it was during the attack, but she assumed Ben would still be there. As she thought, there was no one in the main room. She stuck her head through the sickroom doorway to see that nobody was there. She figured that he made it back to his house, so she set off in that direction.

When she got there, she found Ben sleeping. Quietly entering the house, she grabbed some food and some leather boots. The food shrunk down to an icon, which could be placed easily in her pocket, and she slipped on the boots. They were a little big, but soon enough she would have her own. Sammy stuck her hand in her pocket and grabbed the iron sword from the safe house. It enlarged in her hands and she snuck out of the house.

Sammy had never gone hunting before on Earth, she never really needed to. But in this world, hunting would provide her and Ben with supplies. She walked into a pasture not far from the house. Many animals were grazing, unaware of their doom upon them. Walking up to a cow, she swung her sword and the bovine was gone with a poof of smoke. What it left was a piece of leather and two raw beef, which automatically flew into her pocket.

Twelve leather, seven beef, ten pork chops, and five chickens later, the sun was approaching the horizon. Sammy trotted back to the house, happy as can be. She found Ben awake and eating a loaf of bread. Entering the house, Ben welcomed her back.

"Where have you been?" he asked casually.

"I met the mayor and was at his house. I also went hunting," she replied.

"How did you get to meet the mayor?" he asked interested.

"I, uh, kind of killed all the attacking Creepers, because I was angry. The townspeople then whisked me off to his house and demanded he meet with me. He said thank you and if I needed anything to just ask."

"Cool."

"And that brings me to another thing," she started. "Somebody said that the Creepers were sent by nightraiders. Who or what are they?"

"Well," Ben sighed. "They are this group of people that believe that they are superior to everyone else. They think that they should rule Minecraftia, enslaving all of its inhabitants to do their bidding. A prophecy tells that they will do this by somehow making eternal night. A world without sunlight, and monsters would roam the land at all times."

"Wow," Sammy gasped.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Sammy rolled over and pulled the blanket around her. Its soft wool fabric provided soothing warmth. She could hear Ben's slow breathing as she fell asleep.

The next thing she knew, she was in an outdoor room. It had a table, two chairs, and a tray of tea things. Sammy sat down at one of the beautiful metal chairs and admired the dress she was wearing. It was yellow, and had flowers of all colors blooming on it. She touched one, and she knew that it wasn't fabric, but a real flower. She also noticed that she was wearing a soft pair of leather moccasins.

She almost fell out of her seat when she noticed a bearded man sitting in the chair across from her. He had orangey brown hair and a black hat on top of his head. The man wore a cloak that was made from black fibers, and had vines growing down it. He shifted uneasily in the iron chair as if not knowing how to introduce himself.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Sammy said after a long silence.

"I am Notch, the creator of all things good and pure in Minecraftia. You are in my garden in the Aether, but you are also in a dream," he replied in a deep voice.

"So if I'm dreaming," she started. "Then you are not real?"

Notch let out a hearty laugh. "No, I am just as real as you. But I am afraid that dreams are the only safe way to communicate with you. I have come with some news." He cleared his throat and his smile turned to a straight line. "You may have heard of nightraiders, haven't you?"

"Yes."

He continued, "Well, as you know, they are evil people planning to set the world in eternal night. This would cause chaos and the loss of many lives. You are the only person who can stop it, along with the help of new friends you will meet. Your quest is to find the Pearl of Light, the only known object that can erase the night spell the nightraiders will cast. You must follow the clues to find it, for only the purest of heart can. The first clue will be found in the place where life flourishes in a fountain of joy. The whole fate of Minecraftia rests on you, Samantha."

"How will I-" she began. "Wait…How do you know my name?"

"Because I am the one who named you," Notch said.

**Cliffhanger! Guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens. MWAHAHAHAHA. Haha, pretend that didn't just happen. Anyways, review this story and see you next time!**


End file.
